tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily (song)
Emily, also known as There's No One Quite Like Emily, is a song from the eighth series dedicated to Emily. Lyrics There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. Sometimes she can't help herself And gets misunderstood Things can sometimes turn out wrong When all she meant was good. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. Clever, cheerful, confident She really knows her stuff She's the one to get things done While others huff and puff. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. Sometimes she can't help herself And gets misunderstood Things can sometimes turn out wrong When all she meant was good. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. There's no one quite like Emily Friendly, emerald Emily You don't need to ask her twice When you want some sound advice All those who know Emily Know what shows especially She's got that certain "you-know-what" There's no one quite like Emily. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Emily * Toad * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Cyril the Fogman * Butch * Harold Locations * Black Loch * Rolf's Castle * Kellsthorpe Road * Maithwaite * Hawin Croka Canal * The Intersection * Knapford * The Flour Mill * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Bulgy's Bridge * Wellsworth * The Watermill * The Coaling Plant * Maron * Wellsworth Yards Footage Used * Emily's New Coaches * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Emily's New Route * Spic and Span * As Good as Gordon * Emily's Adventure Learning Segments *How Does Emily Get To the Station? *What Makes Percy Feel Better? Deleted Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: ** A deleted scene of Emily entering Wellsworth. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing the watermill. * Emily's New Route - A deleted zoomed out scene of Emily backing up to the trucks. * As Good as Gordon: ** An alternate close-up shot of Emily leaving Tidmouth Sheds. ** An alternate version of Emily leaving Kellsthorpe. ** Emily leaving Maron station. * Unknown: ** A scene of Emily stopping and letting off steam. ** A scene of Emily at the Hawin Croka Canal. ** A scene of Emily crossing Bulgy's Bridge. ** A scene of Emily backing up next to Gordon and Thomas. ** A scene of Emily chuffing through the countryside. Trivia * In the short version of the song on PBS, Nick Jr. and Treehouse airing, "Personality", in the second chorus, scenes from "Spic and Span" and "Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough" were used a second time. In Other Languages Home Media Releases DVD Boxsets * Adventure Pack * 5 Adventurous DVDs * The Ultimate Collection US *Track Stars *Songs from the Station * Great Destinations! DVD Boxsets * Steam Engine Stories * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Action Pack HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD) }} CDs * A Collection of Songs from Day of the Diesels and More! Video File:Emily - Music Video|Short Version File:Emily - Extended Music Video Category:Songs